Their loss
by FaithLovesPoptarts
Summary: Jacob mourning the loss of his imprint. searches for the comfort of his best friends Quil and Embry. (sucky summary. great one-shot i hope you enjoy my first shot at a one-shot)


(A/N: hey guys i know i should be working on my other storys (witch i am) but this idea came to me and let me warn you i cried while writing...btu its okay well Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!)

Jacob sat on first beach as a silent tear slid down his cheek. He was mourning, mourning the loss of his imprint. The only reason he wasn't dead himself was because Bella needed him the Cullen's were completely torn up of the loss of three of their favorite people

and he would never admit it but he was mourning for them also, Alice's cheerful voice screeching what his mate, his wife was going to wear that day and what he would to, he remembered the day she convinced him to let her choose his clothes him and Renesmee's wedding

another tear slid down his cheek as he thought about her and then there was Edward his father-in-law the one he fought for two years with over his dead wife's mothers love sounds weird if you thought about it but he loved him to he was over a hundred-and-some-odd-years older than him, but that didn't matter what mattered was the Volturi they promised that they would Leave them alone…

….Caius sent Alec the sense freak he messed with Alice and killed her and we didn't get in time he killed the rest Jasper was killing humans again he couldn't stop himself he killed one then disappeared two months he hasn't come home Jacob thought of him as a brother no one in that house is the same…

…..than their was his wife she left him she promised he kicked a rock and it flew across the beach. With a sigh he stood walking into the trees and phasing he thinks about going to see his friends but relises he doesn't even know them he quit the pack when Ness was born but he quit everything when Nessie died he opted to go see Quil he knew Claire was all grown up and if he was right they had a daughter he also threw peeking into the thoughts of the pack the past two months that Embry had imprinted and they were living with Quil and that Jared was running the pack he ran toward the border grabbing Quil's scent and following it to a log cabin that was about the size of a small baseball field and there was two storys smiling a slight wolfy smile he phased dressing he walked toward the door knocking quietly a girl about four opened the door with Quil's big grin she cocked her head to the side

"Uncle Jacob?" she aske and I frowned Uncle Jacob, how does this girl know me? He thought to himself he smiled his best smile "hello, is Quil or Embry home by any chance?" I asked she grinned stepping aside "come in." I walked in I followed her into the living room to see my best friends older versions but my best friends she ran over hopping up in the older version of Embry's lap kissing his cheek I stood there awkwardly "who was at the door pumkin?" he asked "Embry, it was Uncle Jake look!" she pointed to me and they looked at me "Jake?" I noticed they flinched as they took in my tear stained cheeks my tan skin was pale

(witch for the record I didn't know could happen) "hey guys." Quil jumped up walking over pulling me into a hug "man.." he sighed "what happened?" I looked at the girl and I could see the adoration in Embrys eyes I flinched and looked away "pumkin…" embry said "yeah?" she asked "go upstairs and play with your dolls maybe you could call Josh." Her eyes lit up and she ran away screaming

"MOMMY?" he gestured for me to sit down so I did "what happened Jacob?" he repeated and the dam broke "she's gone." I sobbed their eyes widened "Ness? Who?" Embry asked

"Nessie, Edward, Aice. All gone Bella is basically dead inside and I wish I was." They gasped and Embry hit me on the back of the head "don't ever wish that." He growled "She is gone Embry….you don't understand…..you have your imprint your family. Jasper is gone he had a break down that night attacked a human and disappeared Bella you remember what she was like when Edward left the first time think about fifty times worse Esme and Carlisle he locked himself in his office she wont talk its awful Rosalie and Emmett couldn't take it and took another honey-moon I-I-I feel so lost I-I-I don't know what to do I haven't spoken to you guys three months…..they died a week after we talked last."

They gasped "She was pregnant though." Quil stated and I looked at him a fire in my eyes "don't you think I know that." I snapped then apologized and he shrugged it off "no big deal man I know your sad I probably can only imagine the pain." "they killed them." I stated "who?" Embry asked "the volturi they killed my imprint and my family." they sighed not knowing what else to say they offered to let me stay to witch I said yes….(coulple of years later around four)

"uncle Jake!" Jamie lynn yelled up the stairs I smiled and walked down them shrugging on a shirt "yeah?" "Bella is here." I smiled and walked to the door to see my best friend he skin slightly sparkling in the sunlight we had planned something today I looked at Jamie I leaned down to her height kissing her cheeks and tickling her "your leaving aren't you?" she asked "I am ready to be with my mate…I will see you again….tell your dad and Embry that I love them very much and thye will se me again one day…and your mom tell her-" I leaned down to whisper in her ear "-her cooking has by far bypassed Aunt Emily's." she giggled kissing my cheek "goodbye uncle Jacob." She said a tear sliding down her cheek I wiped it away and walked and stood beside Bella phasing we ran toward the beach where a shimmering Jasper stood with Emmett and Rose and our adoptive parents we swam to Italy….and well the rest is history but lets just say the person who killed our loved ones suffered and paid dearly for what they did we may have died with them but that was the easiest price to pay to be with my Nessie again.

(A/N: wow sucky ending...i need work on my one shot endings this is my first try at a one shot. though thanks for reading!)


End file.
